1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve gear and a rocker arm unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines have conventionally been provided with a valve gear comprising a cylinder head, a supporting member fixed to the cylinder head, a rocker arm which is placed on the supporting member so as to be vertically rocked by a cam with the rocker arm serving as a fulcrum thereby to open and close a valve. Since the rocker arm is only placed on the supporting member, there is a possibility that the rocker arm may detach from the supporting member. Furthermore, when to be mounted on the cam and the valve, the rocker arm also tends to easily detach from the supporting member, whereupon the mounting work becomes troublesome.
In view of the aforenoted problem, Japanese patent application publication JP-A-2002-155710 discloses a clip holding the rocker arm so that the rocker arm is prevented from detaching from the supporting member. The clip is mounted to the rocker arm and caused to engage with the supporting member. However, the clip is mounted on the rocker arm so that the rocker arm is held between parts of the clip. The clip is bent for this purpose. Accordingly, the clip has a complicated shape, which increases the production cost of the clip.